O Quadro
by Co-Star
Summary: 'O que ele buscava naquela pintura era descobrir quem ela era com seus próprios olhos. E nem lhe importava mesmo se era talentosa. Este não era o foco de seu estudo. Desejava comprovar a natureza do deslumbramento que ela exercia sobre ele.'
1. Roxane

Quando uma história começa, não percebemos. A vida não é um livro, com capítulo um, mas um emaranhado de eventos se conectando ou distanciando. É apenas depois de um intervalo que começamos entender onde se inicia cada enredo. Às vezes, nesta altura, a história já até acabou.  
>Para mim, não havia nada de extraordinário naquela madrugada quente de quinta-feira ou mesmo com potencial de divisor de águas de uma existência que, em si, já era muito comum.<br>Ela era só mais uma parada na esquina, olhar rapinante e postura chamativa, esperando sua próxima vítima ou vitimador.  
>Eu precisava de uma informação, acabava de chegar à cidade, contudo naquele horário não havia mais ninguém a quem perguntar. Quando encostei o carro, foi ela quem se separou das companheiras e inclinou-se diante da janela que abri.<br>_O que vai ser? –me indagou. O que é que havia nos olhos coloridos dela, que apareciam tão endurecidos? Porém, naquele minuto eu não podia saber que aquela expressão era uma máscara.  
>_Preciso ir a esse endereço. Pode me indicar? –mostrei-lhe um papel.<br>_Ah, isso? –o desapontamento dela foi fácil, mas desdenhoso. Tirou o papel da minha mão e o leu muito tempo, eram três linhas, mas mais pareceu um romance de Joyce então.  
>Quando ela debruçou de novo, olhei dentro de seu decote, que nada queria esconder. Como tinha coragem de se vestir daquele jeito? A roupa não a deixava nem um pouco mais bonita. Era fácil demais ver que aquele modo de vida fácil não combinava com ela.<br>Explicou o caminho até o hotel onde eu me hospedaria por alguns meses. Olhava para mim, olhava para a rua, fazia gestos, sempre inclinada, sacudindo o quadril.  
>_Qual o seu nome? –pedi.<br>_Roxane.  
>Aquele não era o nome dela, mas não pensava precisar me importar com isso…<br>Segui meu caminho. Contudo, depois de ter atravessado o dela, este não era mais o mesmo.  
>Já havia visto tantas outras garotas, cruzado com tantas outas prostitutas, entretanto por que fiquei ansiando pelo rosto dela? O que ela tinha de mais que causou em mim tão instantâneo arrebatamento?<br>Os olhos azuis, a boca encarnada, os dentes perfeitos, os cabelos dourados, as unhas compridas, os seios rosados – as pecinhas estavam espalhadas na minha memória, pedindo que as juntasse na figura completa e eu não conhecia modo melhor de fazer isso do que por ver mais uma vez a imagem que servia de guia.  
>Sabia exatamente no que estava me envolvendo. Era idiota decidir acalentar uma obsessão por uma prostituta, tanto que nem ela se lembrou de mim quando na noite seguinte lhe abri a janela do carro outra vez.<br>_O que vai ser, amor? –e a malícia no sorriso dela chegava a ser escarninha.  
>Por um instante me questionei de novo sobre o que fazia, mas foi rápido demais para que prestasse atenção. Quando eu decidia, decidia. Não esquematizava planos de fuga.<br>_Quanto é?  
>_Cinquenta pratas a horas. –olhou pouco para meu rosto, mais atenta ao meu carro e a meu relógio.<br>_Este é o preço para qualquer um?  
>_Conheço o valor do meu trabalho.<br>_Entre. –mandei, e olhei para frente, ouvindo que riu fechando a porta. A seguir, não falou mais nada, conservando o resquício da risada nos olhos, mexendo nos cabelos, às vezes me analisando.  
>_Qual é o seu nome? –me perguntou somente depois que fechei a porta do aposento no hotel. Deslizou a jaqueta pelos braços, mostrando para mim as costas nuas e depois olhou sobre o ombro.<br>_Heero.  
>Pergunto-me até hoje se ela sentia a intensidade de meu olhar. E, se sentia, como é que o interpretava?<br>Assentiu e olhou o redor, a pequena sala de estar, largando a jaqueta e a bolsa em um móvel qualquer.  
>_E o seu nome, Roxane? Qual é?<br>_O quê?  
>Mas para respondê-la, só segui encarando-a. Ela riu e saiu andando, não sei pensando no quê.<br>_Para saber meu nome, fica mais caro. –burlesca, apresentou.  
>_Quanto?<br>_O dobro.  
>_Por quê?<br>_É a única coisa que ainda é minha.  
>A resposta me perturbava, mas pelo modo como a voz dela soara clara e suave, não a afetava.<br>_Tudo bem para mim. –declarei.  
>_Eu sei… –e tudo era tão simples para ela, não era? –Relena.<br>Repeti seu nome.  
>Ela sorriu.<br>E por um minuto inteiro, apenas nos olhamos.  
>_Esquisito. –observou, risonha.<br>Os olhos dela estavam prendendo os meus. Eu os encontrava no centro da maquiagem escura que os contornava com um pouco de descuido. O silêncio era tão denso que nem a ouvia respirar. E seus passos felinos trouxeram-na até mim e suas mãos larápias foram me despindo.  
>_Não tenha pressa… quem está pagando sou eu. –comentei, puxando seu queixo para que prestasse atenção ao que eu queria dizer.<br>Tirou as mãos do meu cinto.  
>_Você é maluco? –questionou, andando para trás. –O que é que quer, afinal? –a ordem de seu mundo estava desfeita sem que a mudança de ritmo a apetecesse. Pôs as mãos na cintura lançando um fito inquiridor felino bastante charmoso.<br>_Nada.  
>Mordeu a unha comprida do polegar.<br>_Não quer nada… –murmurou, me espreitando, andando de um lado para o outro, lentamente, fazendo o salto da bota soar. –Me trouxe aqui para quê? Conversar?  
>Dei de ombros.<br>Quando ela meneou a cabeça, pensei que estava brava, porém subitamente riu zombeteira, me dando as costas outra vez. Passou a mão na jaqueta e na bolsa, enfrentando-me com o fito, segurando seus objetos junto ao corpo. Naquele sapato, ela chegava a minha altura.  
>_Que perda de tempo… não brinco em serviço, amor. –e atirava as palavras com ar de superioridade.<br>_Se for embora agora, não vou te pagar. –apresentei, conciso e confiante.  
>Os olhos dela se mostraram vagos e os lábios, vacilantes.<br>_Você é quem sabe, patrão. –não entendia nada do que acontecia, mas era isso mesmo que eu queria: olhá-la sob a minha luz.  
>Por quê?<br>Não queria parar para pensar em motivos. Relena os ia me dar quando a hora chegasse, era o que eu sentia. Conduzia um experimento, talvez, e não tinha medo de me ver frustrado. Às vezes não damos chance para as pequenas coisas e pensando nisso decidi ver até onde aqueles impulsos me levariam.  
>_Já que vou ficar aqui mais tempo do que pensei, podíamos comer alguma coisa. –e sugeriu, brincando com uma pulseira no braço.<br>_É só pedir. –entreguei-lhe o cardápio e fui tomar banho, sem esperar para ver a reação.  
>Esqueci-me de dizer-lhe que não estava com fome. Acabei apenas assistindo-a comer, bebendo vinho.<br>_Não estou acostumada com luxo… –observou, me olhando de soslaio. Comia com vontade e gosto. –Qual a sua profissão?  
>_Trabalho para meu pai.<br>_Ah, é herdeiro. Logo vi.  
>_Sou formado em engenharia.<br>_Muito bem.  
>_Meu pai tem uma construtora. Estou aqui para supervisionar uma obra.<br>Ela bebeu, me olhando sobre o copo.  
>_E você? –devolvi, querendo mesmo desestruturá-la. Era uma prática divertida.<br>_Eu?  
>_Sim, quem mais?<br>_Você só pode estar brincando, amigo…  
>Neguei com a cabeça. Queria muito saber o que ela iria falar.<br>E me admirei em vê-la parecer tão sem graça, incapaz de esconder o rubor da face. Bebeu de novo e soltou um suspiro.  
>_Eu queria ser pintora, mas como sempre, não deu certo. Ao invés de um marchand, consegui um cafetão. –e suas bochechas erguiam-se no sorriso, contudo seus olhos caíam para dentro do copo. Penso que lá dentro ela via suas esperanças afundadas. Bebeu de novo, acho que queria afogar as lembranças. –A vida tem surpresas.<br>Talvez eu não devesse mais abordar aquele assunto, porque era claro que a machucava. Só que havia aprendido que é preciso às vezes mexer em uma ferida para curá-la.  
>_Não pinta mais?<br>Antes de falar, ela balançou a cabeça condolente:  
>_Não. Faz três anos que não sinto nem vontade. –olhou outro lado. –Onde é o banheiro?<br>Mostrei a direção com a cabeça.  
>Tive vontade de segui-la porque suspeitei que fosse chorar de tão abrupta que fora sua saída.<br>O serviço de quarto recolheu os pratos e depois de um tempo ela reapareceu, embrulhada no roupão fofinho, como eu.  
>_Que horas são? –casualmente quis saber.<br>_Duas.  
>Assentiu, olhou para a janela. Olhou depois sobre o ombro de novo.<br>_E o que vai ser? –insistia. Eu queria saber por que, será que ela não sabia agir de outra forma?  
>_O que quiser. –e mudei minha resposta para colher um novo dado.<br>Assentiu, me encarando, depois devolveu sua atenção para a noite.  
>Estava ansioso por sua decisão. Ali, agora sem a maquiagem pesada e as ridículas roupas coladas, começava a discerni-la. Sorrateiramente fui me colocando cada vez mais perto dela, para que quando me procurasse, eu fosse fácil de encontrar.<br>A desconfiança em seu olhar me entretinha. Quem me olhava então? A mulher ou a artista? Que tipo de opinião construía de mim? Tenho certeza que eu era tão misterioso para ela quanto ela era para mim. Só um nome e uma face e a obrigação de uma intimidade que normalmente não devia existir entre estranhos assim.  
>Colocando os lábios bem perto dos meus, indagou:<br>_Você sente solidão?  
>Balancei a cabeça, sem resposta. Que ser humano não sente solidão?<br>Piscou em câmera lenta e riu baixinho, alisando meu peito pela gola do roupão.  
>Se ela soubesse o quanto me tentava, teria me beijado logo. Por isso eu tive de tomar a iniciativa.<p>

:::::::

Eu não saberia te dizer quanto tempo passara desde a última vez que eu acordara com alguém do meu lado. Apesar de não termos dormido nem um pouco. Ela estava deitada no meu peito enquanto o sol enchia o quarto. O calor do corpo dela era sutil e confortável e havia qualquer coisa deliciosa em sentir sua respiração na minha pele.  
>_Ainda bem que te disse meu nome. –e falou vagarosamente. –Não ia gostar nem um pouco de te escutar chamando a Roxane…<br>_O que quer dizer com isso? –soei sério, mas a estava provocando. Ouvi-la rir também era delicioso. Ela ergueu-se um pouco para roubar um relance do meu rosto, mas eu fechei os olhos, só para absorver a luz e o calor e o silêncio. Ela me respeitava, mantendo-se calada, mantendo-se atenta e por perto.  
>_Tenho que ir embora. –avisou, baixinho, minutos depois. Eu sabia que aquela hora chegaria.<br>_Posso te ver amanhã? –pedi.  
>Ela murmurou afirmativamente de imediato. Mexi nos cabelos dela mais uma vez antes de ela sair.<br>Posso te ver amanhã? Quantas vezes esta pergunta foi repetida? Eu ou ela sempre acabávamos caindo nela, como se mesmo quando juntos mal pudéssemos esperar para nos encontrarmos outra vez.  
>_Você acredita em destino? –ela tinha estrelas nos olhos quando me consultou, ao passo que caminhávamos pela calçada às duas da manhã, voltando de uma festa.<br>_Destino? Eu não…  
>Ela olhou para baixo, não sei se a resposta a agradou. Fiquei olhando para ela até vê-la mudar de posição. Mas ela se aproximou de mim e eu abracei-lhe os ombros.<br>_Acredito no poder das escolhas. –e informei depois.  
>Aquilo a deve ter acionado. Ergueu-me a face e não sei bem se sorria, pois as sombras faziam o rosto dela indecifrável.<br>Como ela foi cair na minha vida? Ou, como eu fui cair na vida dela?  
>Pertencíamos a planos tão diferentes, até compreendi porque ela me perguntava sobre destino.<br>Quando entramos no quarto, ela se sentou no sofá e tirou os sapatos.  
>_Quero pedir uma coisa para você. –o ambiente se preencheu de solenidade quando ela terminou de falar.<br>Sentei a seu lado e fiquei esperando.  
>_Não me pague mais.<br>Não sou capaz de dizer quanto havia gastado, porém acredito que tínhamos nos encontrado o suficiente para ela fazer uma pequena fortuna. Encarei-a inexpressivo:  
>_Por quê?<br>Ela olhou para baixo de novo.  
>Calada.<br>Distante.  
>Se houvesse um artifício para entrar na mente das pessoas, eu o usaria ali.<br>Como se fosse muito difícil entendê-la… Qualquer um com mais sensibilidade ouviria uma declaração de amor ali, mas eu, eu não, não nasci sensível para tanto, não aprendi a ler nas entrelinhas desse modo.  
>O rosto dela se desorganizou com a emoção que barrou. Talvez fosse ultraje, talvez fosse decepção. E não me respondeu. Esperei, e não me respondeu.<br>_Por quê? –fui forçado a repetir.  
>Sorriu, amarga.<br>_Se você não entendeu, não vale a pena explicar. –calçou os sapatos, meneando a cabeça. Sorria ainda, mesmo que uma lágrima pingasse dos olhos.  
>Uma lágrima só foi tudo que ela me deu.<br>Não a impedi de sair, não evitei que fosse embora entendendo mal minha reação.  
>Porque dentro de mim eu estava convencido de que ela queria me ver amanhã outra vez e outra vez, do mesmo jeito que eu.<br>Mas a procurei pelas esquinas, perguntei por ela, e me vi preso a três dias de uma busca infrutífera.  
>Talvez fosse mesmo o fim e só me restava a conformação.<br>Parei para refletir nisso naquele sábado à tarde. Quem se conforma não reflete, mas eu não estava conformado. Em algum lugar, estava Relena. Como ela se sentia e o que pensava, eu não poderia jamais saber. Jamais era uma palavra tão ruim soando alto na minha mente. Jamais vê-la, jamais senti-la, jamais tê-la, jamais, jamais…  
>Será que esta seria minha nova realidade?<br>Certamente uma pela metade.  
>Atendi ao telefone do quarto curtindo uma consolidação de derrota.<br>A recepcionista falou formalmente:  
>_A senhorita Relena.<br>_Sim, pode passar. –as palavras atropelavam umas as outras, mas só na minha cabeça, porque sei que soei tão controlado quanto sempre.  
>_Heero… –e chorava. –Estou no telefone público da praça na frente da prefeitura. Venha, venha me buscar.<br>Não hesitei.  
>Quando sai do carro a vi sentada no banco do outro lado da rua. Conforme me aproximei, ela se voltou para mim, me fazendo pensar em um animal com uma percepção aguda. Correu até mim, secando as lágrimas, em uma calça jeans skinny e uma blusa cor de rosa, e atirou-se em meus braços. Alisei-lhe as costas ao passo que meu coração se contorcia dentro de mim, só que não conseguia transparecer.<br>_Como você é cruel. –reclamou, escondendo o rosto no meu peito, prendendo-se a mim como à sua última parcela de segurança. E depois me esmurrou no peito, se afastando. Eu não evitei seu golpe. Ergueu-me um olhar de intensidade imensurável.  
>_O que foi que eu não entendi? –perguntei, sem aumentar o tom ou carregar as palavras. Eu a torturava sem saber. –Vim te buscar, o que mais você precisa? É só pedir.<br>Quem a assistia construía um quadro mental de um cavaleiro medieval baixando suas defesas. Seus braços caíram soltos e seu peito se encheu. Meneou a cabeça e voltou para meus braços.  
>_Eu quero você.<br>E quem disse que ela esperou eu consentir? Estava mais que determinada. Beijou-me na boca com seus lábios perfeitos, macios e doces. Eram minha perdição. O calor que crescia em nossos corpos se conduzia pelo beijo e se espalhava pelas veias, suficiente para derreter qualquer tensão restante entre nós.  
>Como eu amava a pele perfumada dela, os seios rosados e as coxas macias… ela se prendia a mim para nunca mais me soltar. E me sorria mergulhada no mais profundo delírio de prazer, um que nem eu podia partilhar.<p>

:::::::

Se Relena era uma mulher para iludir, uma atriz sem opções, eu não era um alvo fácil, a performance dela não me impressionava. Nos escombros daquela personalidade que mal podia delinear, havia alguém guardado que eu queria para mim. Não tinha certeza se já o possuía.  
>_Me deixa ficar aqui com você. –murmurou, deitando no meu peito.<br>_Quero que pinte um quadro para mim. –brinquei com as pontas dos cabelos dela, erguendo-as a altura dos meus olhos.  
>_Hã? –se levantou para me olhar um pouco.<br>_Eu só deixo você ficar se fizer um quadro para mim.  
>E caiu do meu lado na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o braço:<br>_Não tem jeito de eu conseguir fazer isso.  
>Estalei os lábios:<br>_Então não pode ficar.  
>_Para quê isso?<br>_Queria ver o seu trabalho. –informei, me virando para ela.  
>_Só isso? –e era descrença que riscava sua face.<br>_Claro.  
>Não era como se eu realmente tivesse um plano para ela.<br>Meneou a cabeça:  
>_Não faz sentido.<br>_Faz para mim. É só o que te peço. –e expliquei, como se fosse plausível. Minha voz nunca se abrandava, minhas palavras certamente nunca lhe soavam suplicantes. Se meu estilo era sempre sucinto e rígido, ele não a inibia.  
>_Uma coisa impossível. –rebateu, simplista.<br>_Não é. Eu sei que te incomoda não conseguir mais pintar… quero resolver isto.  
>Não havia pedido nada dela. Nem que fosse fiel. A ideia de que talvez ela estivesse com outro homem quando não comigo me perturbava às vezes, mas a escolha era dela, era dela e eu não ia me envolver. Fora daquele jeito que decidi confiar nela. E sabia que funcionava, sabia isso porque passávamos mais tempo juntos do que podíamos ou devíamos.<br>Relena não tinha desculpas para se opor ao meu único pedido, tinha?  
>O que eu buscava naquela pintura era um modo de, com meus próprios olhos, descobrir quem ela era antes de se vender. E nem me importava mesmo se ela era talentosa. Este não era o foco de meu estudo. O que desejava comprovar era a natureza do deslumbramento que ela exercia sobre mim e que me enredara a ponto da vulnerabilidade. E esperava tê-la estimulado a voltar a seu sonho antigo. Ficaria contente em devolvê-la a seu ser anterior, aquele que eu ficara tentado a conhecer.<br>E, se eu conseguisse, te explicava o que eu via naquele olhar, o que eu via naquele sorriso e o que eu via brilhando dentro dela, só que tenho certeza que língua nenhuma contava com as palavras que definiam visões tão sublimes.  
>Ela não ouvia meus pensamentos. O que acharia deles se os pudesse escutar? Talvez ela se surpreendesse com o que encontraria.<br>Riu, marota:  
>_Você é um idiota. –e me informou, colocando bastante ênfase em minha nova característica. Beijou demoradamente meu ombro e suspirou apaixonadamente.<br>_Obrigado. –e a provoquei, mesmo que não soasse como se brincasse.  
>Correspondi-lhe depois a carícia, beijando-lhe o ombro acetinado e percebi que foi com resistência que ela se levantou e foi se vestir.<br>Sorri para ela sem que ela visse, mais com os olhos do que com os lábios.  
>Poderia ser mais aberto sobre os meus sentimentos, porém, pareceria falso, nem eu me reconheceria, então mantinha trancadas em meu peito as cores que ela injetara na minha essência. O azul cambiante para o verde daqueles olhos de sereia eram as minhas favoritas. As cores eram quase como um segredo, nem ela as podia descobrir. Eram iguais aos perfumes e aos sabores e aos ruídos que coletara meticulosamente, montando meu registro íntegro daquela pessoa que ainda não falhava em ser instigante e inexplicável para mim.<br>_Vou ver o que posso fazer por você. –e soando bastante burocrática, me avisou ao ir embora, prometendo indiretamente pensar em meu pedido.  
>E bem senti empolgação na voz dela.<br>Contudo, aquela foi a última vez que a vi.  
>Me abandonou para que me alimentasse de minhas amostras preciosas de sua natureza. Apagou seus vestígios sobre a terra apenas para que minha busca se tornasse eterna, fazendo questão de que não a esquecesse nunca mais.<br>Como se fosse possível eu esquecê-la.  
>Pagaria minha fortuna para abrir mão de sua presença na minha biografia.<br>Voltaria no tempo para desfazer tudo se tivesse certeza que ela nunca mais regressaria.  
>Não foi procurando um futuro vazio que me apaixonei. Queria Relena e estava convencido de que ela me queria igualmente e se de repente se tornara caprichosa, era cruel, mas mentirosa, porque tudo que vivemos e dividimos atestava-me que ela não era caprichosa, tampouco cruel.<br>Nunca conseguimos antecipar quando uma história acaba. A vida não é um livro, que dá para contar as páginas com antecedência e roubar um relance da palavra final. O emaranhado de eventos simplesmente é cortado abrupta e friamente por uma atitude ou um imprevisto. E às vezes, a história mal tinha começado.

**01 – Roxane**

:::::::

**Free ****Talk**

Olá, aqui é a autora! Como vão vocês?  
>Eu vou muito bem, obrigada. É fim de semana véspera de feriado e venho aqui apresentar a minha nova história para meus amigos amados!<br>Necessitada de um break de TaS ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia refrescada e envolvida por inspirações completamente diferentes das necessárias para prosseguir com o drama do meu grande projeto, escrevi esta fic de três capítulos que é completamente o oposto do projeto atual que vocês tem acompanhado.

A proposta desta fic é diversificar um pouco e de fato espairecer. Por isso focalizei assuntos diferentes num ritmo mais ágil, mas essa é mais uma história de amor que vence barreiras e que se realiza. :3  
>Fazer a Relena prostituta, para mim, é quase um crueldade com ela. Eu sou muito presa aos valores que associei a ela, principalmente. E este Heero mais despreocupado, mais normal, também me é novidade. Certo que ele fica meio fisgado por ela, uma mulher perdida, mas incorrer neste deslize não denota nenhuma perturbação extremamente psicológica como ele tem no resto das minhas fics.<br>Leitores de TaS fiquem tranquilos porque não deixei de trabalhar no projeto. O capítulo novo só está me dando um pouco de baile, por isso, preciso cinzelá-lo e planejá-lo bem.

Aguardo com a ansiedade de sempre suas manifestações!

X.O.X.O  
>12.11.2011<p> 


	2. O Quadro

Ele queria acreditar em mim da forma mais estranha que já tinha visto. Só entendi que ele era diferente tempo depois. Podia ser até tarde demais, podia ser até perigoso me dar conta disso, mas terei para mim para sempre que sem isso, nunca seria salva.

Sem vergonha, admito que se continuei vivendo foi porque Heero se tornou tudo para mim, mesmo que ele não pudesse nem imaginar. Não me conhecia bem o suficiente para fazer isso e penso às vezes que é culpa minha ele não me conhecer… devia ter sido mais sincera com ele todas às vezes que senti a inexpressão nos olhos, na voz e no rosto. Aquela inexpressão não era para me contrariar, era espontânea e fui arrogante em concluir que ele era como todos os outros. Talvez o que me refreasse de falar a verdade era o fato de ele me deixar toda desconcertada por dentro. Principalmente quando dizia meu nome.

Na maior parte do tempo, cobrei-me dizendo veementemente que não devia me envolver. E meu cérebro apoiava esta atitude. Se eu já vivia de forma tão torta, que não piorasse as coisas.

Mas o que meu coração pedia era tão discrepante! Ele arrazoava comigo, me fazendo ver que era a primeira vez que havia expectativa por algo bom, que ele batia acelerado só de sentir um perfume que por acaso me lembrava de Heero. E mais nenhum argumento era preciso para me convencer a desafiar a razão.

Jogava-me na minha cama minúscula em meu apartamento minúsculo cheia de pensamentos grandiosos e emoções imensas e conflitantes. Abrigava no meu peito uma batalha épica. E já havia escolhido meu campeão.

Heero, quando você pediu o quadro, você me fez um desafio, não foi?

Sorria-me com uma petulância divertida para que eu entendesse que não era tão sério assim. Porém, pelos nossos encontros, aprendi que não era um homem de falar sem motivo.

Queria mostrar-lhe o que podia fazer.

Então me dei conta de que não era muito.

Sem dinheiro, onde conseguiria o que eu precisava? A tela, as tintas, havia vendido tudo que pude antes de me rebaixar a forma de vida que levava.

Dos quadros antigos, não sobrou nenhum… destruí-os, pois me eram lembranças ruins de esperanças partidas, de uma cidade hostil e de uma recepção fria.

Fazia semanas que não trabalhava. Depois que o conheci, não tolerava mais. Deitar na cama para outro homem era pior então do fora na minha primeira vez, três anos antes… porque na primeira vez você está desesperada e não sabe bem o que vai ser. Não insista comigo que não é assim, porque você não viveu o mesmo que eu. O primeiro cliente é o maior trauma, não importa como ele seja… bêbado ou rico ou louco ou falso-conservador. Não adianta dizer que sabe como vai ser...

Afinal, não é assim que imaginei minha vida. Minhas perspectivas nunca tinham sido aquelas até eu cair nas mãos do meu atual locador, que era meu cafetão.

Homens desonestos e aproveitadores estão em qualquer lugar e são mais fáceis de encontrar do que gente decente.

Naquela manhã ele se fez de benigno, me tratou como coitada e me sorriu com todo seu charme explicando que, se eu quisesse, ele tinha um emprego para mim e que, se eu precisasse, ele me daria um abrigo. Era só concordar com os termos dele, fazer o que ele mandasse e dar-lhe o que ele queria.

A mão que me estendera era a melhor que eu tinha porque era a única.

Não podia voltar para casa nunca mais. Não seria recebida porque tinha lutado contra todos para viver o meu sonho… à quilômetros dali, eu saíra da minha casa convencida de que minhas decisões eram as melhores e jurando que não precisaria de ninguém. Acreditava no meu trabalho e no meu talento e contava com oportunidades que, hoje sei, nem existiam. Rompera com tudo e com todos, num arroubo louco que me levou num espiral de excitação a despencar, caindo da mania direto na melancolia.

_Escolha um nome. –ele me disse, alisando o meu braço como se eu fosse um objeto dele. –É mais seguro assim.

Assenti, submissa. Quebrada como estava, sem perspectivas, achei fácil ser obediente. A humilhação pela que atravessei de me ver provada errada me marcara fundo, me fazendo pronta para me entregar a qualquer baixeza que me fornecesse um alter ego, uma escapatória doentia, um motivo para considerar que minha primeira desgraça não fora tão ruim.

Minha mente fraca sucumbiu a uma ilusão romântica e por isso logo me lembrei daquela velha canção sobre Roxane.

Se eu tinha de me prostituir, que fosse para ser desejada como ela… que fosse para ser importante como ela… que fosse para ter uma música feita para mim.

Que idiota eu era!

Que idiota eu fui!

Heero, você é o culpado!

Por que foi me fazer lembrar de meu coração? Surgiu somente para mostrar que eu ainda queria me apaixonar!

Depois de arruinada, não pensava mais em me reabilitar. Contudo, já devia ter aprendido que a vida gostava de confundir, de me manipular a seu prazer, me frustrando e contrariando, me torturando com suas armadilhas.

E na minha imundície, enxerguei na atenção e no carinho de Heero a indicação de um caminho para minha purificação.

Passei uma semana olhando a tela em branco. Ela me afrontava com sua pureza. Perguntava-me da minha virgindade. Agredia-me gritando com sua limpeza audaciosa que eu jamais voltaria a ser assim, mesmo que fosse para quem eu amava sinceramente.

Meus valores não haviam sido eliminados como antes eu julgara, só estavam decantados. Quando Heero veio e sacudiu meu mundo, eles regressaram para pairar em meu redor e acrescer meu sofrimento. Uma pessoa significava a destruição de um sistema que para mim estava tão estabilizado. Não era o melhor modo de vida, mas depois de acostumada, me esquecera completamente da gravidade do que eu fazia. O banal da minha vida era igual ao banal da vida comum de qualquer um. O marasmo de minhas horas era o idêntico ao marasmo de qualquer um.

Por vingança, pintei a tela de vermelho e depois eu a joguei fora, sem nem levar em consideração que não teria dinheiro para comprar uma nova depois que me arrependesse da minha histeria.

Agia sem controle por não ver porque insistir no perdido. Mesmo que o perdido fosse eu. Eu não valia mais a pena para mim mesma. E por que valeria para alguém?

Caí na cama assistindo meu pequeno mundo girar. Não havia espaço para mim naquele lugar e ainda assim, visualizava todo um labirinto cruelmente planejado, que sempre estava me desencaminhado da saída.

Heero, será que eu te veria outra vez? Ele se nem se lembrava mais de mim, supus, sentindo as lágrimas quentes rasgarem as maçãs da minha face fria. Os olhos profundos dele me vigiavam desde o céu, e mesmo que a terra girasse rápido, eles seguiam parados, fixos em mim. Eram meu sol e minha lua.

_Você não ganhou nada esta semana. Estava indo tão bem! O que aconteceu? –meu cafetão apareceu na minha porta.

_Fiquei doente. –menti sem esforço. Tão sem esforço que com certeza não convenceu.

_Só isso? E o aluguel? Já faz quase três meses que estou esperando… Quem irá pagar?

Dei de ombros.

_Não te peguei para criar. Eu quero o meu dinheiro. –e me apanhou pelo queixo.

_Me solta. Eu vou arrumar! –gritei, me debatendo.

_Você tem dois dias.

E lá estava eu naquela maldita esquina. Maldita, maldita esquina! Maldita noite! Maldita roupa! Maldito corpo! Maldita vida…

Não fiquei nem vinte minutos em meu ponto. Nada me obrigaria a estar ali.

Caminhei o mais rápido que pude até ser detida por uma vertigem. Escorei-me na primeira parede e esperei passar.

_Boa noite, moça… precisa de companhia? –um carro estacionou ao meu lado e um rapaz me mostrava seu riso faminto.

Como eu era sortuda!

Eu, que sempre fora elogiada no colégio pelos rapazes... Que sempre arrastei os olhares para mim… Que tinha a pele e figura invejada por todas as outras… Acabei exatamente como merecia – fadada a ser de todos, mas pertencer a nenhum!

E a vertigem não passava e o rapaz não desistia e eu não sabia o que era pior.

_Eu te pago uma bebida. –ele ofereceu, como se fosse me convencer.

_Me dê o dinheiro, então. –resmunguei.

_Hã?

_Me dê o dinheiro da maldita bebida. –repeti, tão irritada.

Ele riu, zombeteiro e descuidado. Para ele, eu não tinha coração.

_Venha aqui para eu colocar um sorriso no seu rosto bonito. –e insistia.

_Está bem.

E fiz o possível para me esquecer, entrando no carro e desaparecendo, deixando para trás os despojos de minhas conquistas, voltando à lama que me prendia. Nunca havia lutado antes contra a sina que escolhi, por que lutaria agora, que curtia os sentimentos controversos de amor e ódio, de saber exatamente o que queria e não poder possuir, de se ver privada por si própria da vida? Preferia o fim da minha vida. Devia declará-lo logo e acabar como mais uma destas prostitutas perdidas que morrem de overdose… E era a primeira vez que pensava em morrer.

Heero, é tudo culpa sua!

E você não iria me perdoar pelo que fiz aquela noite.

Se é que importava para você eu ser fiel.

Mas eu fui fiel. Pensei em você o tempo todo. Porque você me afastava da realidade sórdida em que eu me encontrava. Ao mesmo tempo em que aderia a ela, queria expurgá-la de mim, crente de continha algo a ser protegido e guardado.

O que eu fiz naquela noite foi por você.

Por favor, me entenda…

Voltei para casa chorando como uma garota estuprada. Não sei se tenho o direito de me sentir assim. Eu era um ser humano tão marginal que não seria novidade não ter direito algum.

Ao menos adquiriria uma tela nova, isso era meu consolo.

Não desistiria de novo.

O dia raiava, estava sendo carregada pelas lágrimas e uma nova e mais forte onda de vertigem.

A náusea era tão forte que quase não tive tempo de chegar ao banheiro para vomitar.

Queria tanto saber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Era o nervoso, era meu corpo rejeitando a si mesmo?

Deitei um pouco para tentar me recuperar de tudo. E pouco antes de adormecer eu pensei em Heero, como sempre fazia.

Se ele me procurara, era porque eu era importante para ele, não é?

Eu precisava que a resposta fosse sim.

Fui comprar a nova tela. Quem me via na rua podia imaginar o que eu fazia?

Logo que cheguei em casa, sentei diante dela. Seu vazio branco desta vez me convidava. Enchi meu peito de ar ao passo que minha mão trêmula alisou o tecido desvendando sua textura. Antes de molhar meu pincel na tinta, o mergulhei em meu coração. Fechei os olhos e igualmente a Alice que desce à toca do coelho, deixei meu subconsciente fazer surgir elementos para mim.

A superfície da tela evocava a pele das costas de Heero que eu tanto acariciara.

E me veio a confirmação de que não estava sozinha. Em algum lugar, Heero me esperava e, em seus próprios pensamentos, estava comigo, confiando em mim.

E com a delicadeza que eu reservava para beijá-lo, risquei a primeira linha colorida. Seria só um beijo, mas ele seria longo, o mais longo que minha respiração permitisse. Os traços foram se multiplicando, se intensificando e alongando até que eu me entregasse completamente. E com a surpresa normalmente experimentada ao notar Heero desabotoando minha blusa, espargi a tinta pela tela, me atentando a expressar a exata sutileza que desejava sentir quando os dedos dele tocassem a minha pele desprotegida.

Elegi unicamente minhas cores preferidas. Combinei-as para que nenhuma ficasse menos interessante que a outra. O rosa, o azul, o roxo e o vermelho, o dourado e o preto, e o branco – para cada matiz o seu momento e valor, exatamente como fazia com meus anseios e emoções.

E quando terminei, contemplei a minha catarse em estático deslumbramento.

Os movimentos das pinceladas contavam uma história para mim. Seguia-os com os olhos e escutava suas palavras, mostrando para eles meu sorriso de realização.

Recuperei o prazer de orgulhar-me de mim. Apreciei minhas mãos manchadas e unhas sujas de tinta. Aquelas eram as cores da minha alma. No quadro, não só meu amor, mas minha essência estava retratada. Através do pincel, entrara em contato com a pessoa que abandonara anos antes. Naquele dia perdido no passado tumultuado, fiz uma escolha ruim, entretanto ali me dava conta de que o voltar atrás era possível.

Se as escolhas tinham poder, se me trouxeram àquela desgraça, elas também me tirariam dela.

Não quis extrair os sinais da minha felicidade. Mesmo os respingos de tinta na minha camiseta eram bonitos para mim. Sim, principalmente os borrões disformes azuis e pretos que cobriam mechas do meu cabelo.

Minha moradia minúscula ganhou ares de importância que nem o Louvre recebia por conservar a Monalisa.

Sorria sozinha. Concluir o quadro era certeza de mudar de vida.

Heero… quando você me pediu o quadro, você me fez um favor. Você sabia disso, não sabia? Era tudo um plano seu, não era?

Não era?

E ainda assim, por que não funcionou?

Deitava na cama quando ouvi as batidas vigorosas na porta. Ela era tão velha que não iria aguentar. Tive de me erguer, alarmada e perdida, e me esbarrando por tudo alcancei a maçaneta.

_Onde está o meu dinheiro, sua vadia? –e meu cafetão me cumprimentou. –Onde você está escondendo? –ele me apanhou pelos ombros e me sacudiu, espargindo o mais intenso odor de álcool de péssima qualidade que tive o desprazer de inalar. –Você conta com o quê? Com a minha bondade? –rugia. Largou-me com truculência, me fazendo acertar uma parede.

Encurralando-me com os dois braços, me encarou colando a testa na minha:

_Não vai falar nada, vagabunda?

Não sei como parecia meu rosto, mas provavelmente foi minha expressão que o deixou ainda mais furioso. Por minha vez, eu não sentia nada. Já tinha a certeza que tudo aquilo acabara, então era como se fosse apenas um pesadelo, que logo acordaria, bem antes da pior parte, e veria que Heero estava ao meu lado, adormecido e segurando minha mão.

As mãos dele eram do tamanho do meu rosto, contudo pareciam ainda maiores quando me esbofeteou e derrubou ao chão.

Então busquei com minha vista o quadro que se erguia bem no meio da salinha. Meu gesto foi imitado:

_O que é esta porcaria? Um presente de um dos clientes?

Inerte, apenas pude observar.

_Quanto deve valer esta droga aqui? –ele inspecionou de perto. Olhou para mim, mas nada me explicava por quê.

_Por favor, faça o quiser comigo, mas não… não toque na pintura. Por favor… –decidi suplicar, mesmo sendo inútil.

_Não posso encostar? Não posso? Faço o que eu quiser, porque tudo aqui é meu. Vou ficar com isso, quem sabe salva sua pele, hã?

Sem pensar usei todas minhas energias para impedi-lo de tocar a tela. Atirei-me sobre ele derrubando a nós dois e fazendo tudo em nosso redor cair. Debati-me com ele como que por minha vida, por instantes incontáveis ele me empurrou sem sucesso contra minha insistência. Contudo, era mais forte e quando conseguiu tomar o controle de meus braços, me jogou de lado e pôs-se de pé:

_Qual é a dessa porcaria? Ela é especial para você, amor? Por quê? É tão feia… Vamos melhorá-la… –e tirou a faca do bolso.

Quando a lâmina penetrou a superfície da tela, eu a senti em mim e soltei um gemido de dor que provavelmente estivera contido em meu âmago por muito tempo. E se não bastasse um corte, a faca fez mais um rasgo fundo e comprido, terminando de me matar.

::::::::::

Acordei com o sol no meu rosto. Ele não me dizia bom dia. Só me olhava e apontava, feito se deparasse com uma aberração.

Havia dor em mim, embora não soubesse onde. A vertigem não me permitia prestar atenção a mais nada além dela. Tentei erguer a cabeça para ver onde estava, contudo, era inútil. Eu gemi sem nem saber por quê.

Respirei. Estava viva, mesmo que parecesse improvável. Porque depois que o quadro deixou de existir, eu também não existia mais.

Ergui-me. Provavelmente acabara de me sentar na calçada do lado de fora do cortiço. Todos me conheciam, mas ninguém me ajudava.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam pintadas das minhas lindas cores. Eu chorei olhando para elas. E meus olhos doíam tanto, inchados… quantas vezes ele me acertou no rosto depois que cortou o quadro? Fui tão sortuda por não conhecer o mesmo destino. Ou tão azarada… não sabia escolher.

Tentei, mas não viviam forças em mim para me pôr de pé.

Acompanhei o policial se aproximar. Ele falou comigo, mas o idioma me era completamente estranho. Pelos gestos, ele me mandou deitar. Não queria deitar. Estava tudo girando, preferia seguir sentada. Odiava a sensação de ver o céu dando voltas como se fosse cair sobre mim. Só que eu sei que deitei.

Tudo começou a ficar mais claro quando me descobri no hospital. O teto não girava. O mundo estava tão quieto. Como era bom o silêncio. Um verdadeiro abrigo.

_Como se sente? –a enfermeira me viu desperta e se aproximou, falando suave e devagar.

Sei que sorri, pois senti minhas bochechas apertarem de leve meus olhos. A enfermeira me sorriu também.

_Você está segura agora. –me informou, tocando minha mão de leve.

_Obrigada. –sussurrei.

Continuou me olhando. A bondade dos olhos dela me servia de analgésico também.

_Ah, e também está tudo bem com o bebê.

_Que bebê?

A enfermeira desmanchou o sorriso.

_O seu bebê. Não sabia? –ela esperou, mas eu não ia reagir assim tão rápido. –Você chegou com um sangramento, então achamos por bem fazer alguns exames…

_Quanto… tempo?

_Seis semanas.

Assenti. Tentava, mas não conseguia atinar o que estava acontecendo.

Meia-hora depois, acho, decidi que havia sonhado com tudo isso e resolvi que me levantaria para ir embora. Além dos fios que me prendiam, as dores vieram à tona e a enfermeira se materializou ao meu lado, me impedindo de colocar minhas pernas para fora da cama.

_Aonde vai? –chamou minha atenção.

_Onde estou? –e indaguei, olhando meu redor, sabendo exatamente a resposta. –Onde é que vim parar? Por que me prenderam aqui? –e não sei se delirava ou se tentava me enganar.

_Quieta, vamos. Fique em seu lugar. A sua condição é muito delicada! –e de repente a enfermeira ganhou força e me empurrou contra a cama. –Não seja egoísta, vamos! Precisa se recuperar pelo seu bebê.

_Bebê? –e me sobressaltava. Do que ela podia estar falando? –Não quero esse bebê! –gritei em angústia, assombrando toda a ala do hospital. E irrompi em um choro ensandecido, levando minhas mãos fechadas em punho para meu rosto.

De quem era esse bebê?

_De quem é esse bebê?

Heero, por que você não vinha me buscar?

_Por que você não vem me buscar, Heero? Eu quero ir embora! Me deixem ir embora! –e eram agudos meus gritos, animalescos, e tentava me debater, mas ela me prendia pelos braços com suas mãos.

Outros enfermeiros vieram, estava mesmo pedindo por eles.

E então me sedaram.

::::::::::

Não conseguia parar de chorar.

Havia dor demais com que lidar sozinha.

Tinha esquecido meu nome. Só enxergava uma multidão de cores frenéticas. Caíam como estrelas diante de meus olhos junto de um céu de tempestade que girava sobre mim. As estrelas eram rosas, roxas, azuis e douradas, eram brancas, vermelhas e negras e explodiam sem fazer barulho. Emitiam tanta luz, queriam me cegar!

Se desmanchavam assim que caíam, me cobriam de tinta, vermelha, sempre vermelha. E lavada daquela têmpera, eu tentava me limpar, tentava esfregar da minha pele, de meus cabelos, de minhas roupas toda aquela cor, e quando estava por terminar, uma nova onda de tinta me abluía.

Gritava em protesto e de repente não podia me mover!

Caí abandonando minhas forças. Não era mais tinta que me encharcava. Era sangue e era meu.

Fiquei deitada.

Esperava o fim. Eu o desejava. Ardentemente. Ele me tocava. Ardentemente. Respirava sobre mim. Um calafrio dorido me percorria. Só que meus olhos não o encontravam em lugar nenhum, perto ou longe. Escutei-o sorrir. O fim se ri daquele que parte, que o acompanha e que se entrega. Sente prazer na nossa dor mortal.

_Tenho um último pedido… posso ver ele uma última vez? –cochichei, fraca demais.

Abri meus olhos.

O hospital, ainda. Desta vez, outro quarto. Estava sozinha, estava sombrio e o silêncio, de novo, era meu abrigo. Sorri. Pela centésima vez olhei minhas mãos. Ainda estavam sujas de tinta, mesmo que desbotada.

Seis semanas atrás lembrava bem onde eu estava.

Os braços de Heero eram tão reais em torno de meus ombros…

Os lábios dele eram tão quentes tocando meu pescoço…

Seis semanas atrás eu estava bem aonde queria estar então e amanhã, e amanhã e amanhã… todos os amanhãs que existissem, queria passá-los ao lado dele.

Não tinha lutado até ali? E como tinha. Por que desistir? Se resistira e tolerara o pior, porque içar bandeira branca agora que meu inimigo anunciara retirada? E, se um dia houvesse de me render, só o faria depois de realizado meu último pedido. Qualquer oponente que se prezava concedia isso a seu aprisionado antes da execução.

**02 – O quadro**

::::::::::

**Free talk**

Boa tarde! Aqui é a autora! Como vão vocês?

Eu vou bem, muito obrigada.

Embora tenha pouco tempo desde minha postagem, achei melhor aproveitar a folga que a gripe me concedeu para trazer um capítulo novo. Quem sabe limpo minha fama de má?

De repente me dou conta de que me sinto muito mais à vontade com narrador em primeira pessoa, e olha que não tenho tantos textos assim quanto em terceira.

Quando planejei a fic, decidi que ia fazer um capítulo pelo ponto de vista do Heero e outro da Relena e o último em terceira pessoa. Nem sei por que quis fazer assim.

Mas o que acharam deste capítulo? Que acharam da surpresa no final? Amo surpresas no final (LOL). Tem horas que a situação que eles vivem me deixa tão desesperada que nem eu sei como a fic vai acabar, como é que nesse mundo os dois vão ficar juntos outra vez. TT-TT

E essa minha insistência em trabalhar com prostituição me aflige. Triste, triste… fui lá reler a ótima oneshot "Obsessão" da grande Miyavi Kikumaru bem como minha review. E eu disse lá "que eu nunca pensei fazer" uma história assim. E veja bem, eu vim aqui e fiz!

Será que vocês conseguem enumerar todas as minhas inspirações para esta fic? "Roxane" do The Police, "Uma linda mulher", "Lucíola"… tantas, tantas prostitutas famosas…

Com certeza voltarei para este tema outro dia. Mas por ora, ele acabou aqui.

Só mais um capítulo, hein?

Agradecimentos especiais à Midori, Silvia, Cláudia Rayara e a Suss pelas reviews!

Espero que continuem gostando.

Como sempre, aguardo com ansiedade por suas manifestações!

Amo vocês!

14.11.2011


	3. Milana

Se você recebesse a concessão de mudar só uma palavra dita, qual escolheria? Se te agraciassem com a possibilidade de voltar no tempo e fazer algo diferente, o que decidiria mudar?

Era até melhor que tais propostas fossem impossíveis de se realizar. Doía tanto desejar por elas por causa da consciência do arrependimento e da perda que saber a situação irremediável frustrava, mas consolava também. Dava o conforto vazio do conformismo, mas um conforto falto é melhor que nenhum, não é? Uma justificativa sem força é melhor para aplacar a dor do que nenhuma, não é?

Vinte e cinco anos desperdiçados.

Ele tinha aguardado aquele momento a vida toda sem saber e somente fora capaz de reconhecê-lo e prezá-lo depois que terminou.

Mas, na sua mente, ainda não era o final. Não, ele apenas pousara a mão na borda da página e meditava longamente encompridando o sabor das palavras lidas antes de finalmente ir para a próxima parte. Fingia descaradamente para si próprio que a página seguinte não estava em branco, mas que guardava um relato secreto que carecia de uma mente iluminada o suficiente para interpretá-la.

Heero nunca mais fora o mesmo depois daquela viagem de negócios. Cinco meses foi o tempo necessário para que ninguém reconhecesse mais o rapaz que voltara para casa. Fazia as mesmas coisas, ia aos mesmos lugares, mantinha as mesmas amizades, só que era outro. Queria ser outro, não via mais razão de ser o mesmo de antes, sem Relena. Estava sisudo, silente e quase selvagem. Nunca explicara suficientemente a sua transformação. Porém, era só mágoa, confusão e saudade que se misturaram e reagiram criando a poção que o metamorfoseara.

Esperara à toa durante uma semana mais, estourando seus cronogramas, mas Relena não retornou como dera a entender, como era o esperado. Passou pelo ponto dela, perguntou por ela mesmo sem ninguém disposto a responder-lhe ou saber explicar-lhe o paradeiro. Não queria abandonar sua busca, mas tinha trabalho a fazer. Ela era mais importante que tudo para ele, contudo, quem sabe ela não pensasse assim e seu desaparecimento completo quisesse dizer que ele fora mesmo o mais completo idiota em crer que ela regressaria com o quadro para viver feliz para sempre com ele. Relena era uma mulher de vida fácil, se o desejou, foi naquele lapso de tempo quando não havia ninguém para lhe pagar mais. Ele tinha essas ideias de que tudo fora proposital para tentar diminuir a angústia de tê-la perdido sem qualquer explicação. Enganava-se assim anestesiando a dor, ciente de que se enganava.

Amou inutilmente, passou a vida para vê-la realizar-se e ser condenada ao fim de uma vez para sempre. Por isso tornou-se tão apático. A última vez que seu coração se fixou com fascínio, carinho, desejo e paixão em algo fora logrado. Desapontamento maior não existiria para Heero visto que ele se fechara para qualquer possibilidade de querer algo e não conseguir obtê-lo. Encontrara o caráter definitivo para todas as ocasiões.

E, sem na verdade perceber, repetia para si mesmo que nunca, nunca mais seria o mesmo, embora Relena morasse nele como antes, fixando residência permanente no peito dele. As cores que implantara nele com seus beijos, seus olhares, suas risadas e as pontas dos dedos se abrigaram como criaturinhas frágeis se agrupando no vão de um telhado e no oco de uma árvore, para que a tempestade não as matasse. Encolhiam-se trêmulas, meigas, inseguras, contando com o dó, com a amabilidade, com seus delicados encantos para serem sempre residentes ali, alimentando-se de confiança desperdiçada.

Talvez aquela fosse a verdadeira arte de Relena. Ela pintara um quadro na alma de Heero com as linhas de seus lábios risonhos, com os movimentos de suas pálpebras, com a fluidez de sua voz e a leveza de suas palavras, com a emoção de sua pulsação e a precisão de seus passos. Espontaneamente embelezara o espírito do rapaz com a graça genuína de seu corpo, coração e sentimento.

Por que fora tão imaturo em condicionar a permanência eterna daquela garota?

Não havia mais nada que ela lhe devia. Ele não precisava de mais nenhum resultado para seu projeto de pesquisa. Ela correspondera todas as suas expectativas e provara todas as suas teorias estranhas só com a devoção exibida, suficiente para que ele tivesse encontrado a Relena original que demonstrava emoções reais, puras, ilimitadas. Declarara sem que fosse exigido o quanto se interessava por ele e só.

Mas seu empirismo louco tomou sensações e sentimentos, palavras e momentos como abstratos demais. Esquecera-se de que eram como o oxigênio. Invisíveis, mas imprescindíveis. Contando assim só com ar rarefeito para respirar, Heero não tinha mais como compreender a realidade do mesmo modo.

::::::::::

Sete meses passaram. Relena nunca pensara que tão pouco tempo a pudesse levar tão longe. Amadurecera mais do esperava de si própria naquelas semanas do que em toda sua existência simples. Dava-se ao trabalho de às vezes olhar para trás e brincar de explicar porque seu desespero a empurrara para uma vida tão miserável. Ficava divertidamente transtornada com suas autoanálises. Sabia e sabia sim que o destino não existia. Confiava com carinho no poder de suas escolhas, do jeito que ele lhe ensinara. O poder de mudar a própria vida era real assim como a possibilidade de ser feliz.

E por que então nada disso explicava o motivo de tê-lo conhecido? Não era justo pensar que tivera por obrigação de passar por um tormento grande de modo a alcançar a felicidade. Era contraditório demais pensar assim também. E se não havia predestinação, então… Por que o conhecera?

Por mais que a confusão a cercasse, já não sentia mais a dor dela. Mesmo que vivesse no desamparo e no infortúnio, já não os curtia. Eles não emergiam, tampouco. Aprendera tanto a fingir para se proteger que já era hábito esconder o quanto queria voltar para Heero.

Foram as circunstâncias que a detiveram.

Logo que saiu do hospital, ligou para o hotel onde Heero se hospedara, mas ele já havia partido e não fazia ideia de como descobriria para onde fora. Se tivesse de pensar só em si, andaria o mundo procurando por ele, mas não estava mais sozinha. Então não havia mais espaço para decisões irresponsáveis no futuro. Visto que Heero tivera de partir, deixara com ela um presente que exigia desvelo e cuidado.

Considerava que era a terceira vez que recomeçava sua vida. Mas desta vez sentia-se realmente na vantagem, pois carregava consigo uma promessa e a verdade de ser o mundo de alguém.

A assistente social a encaminhara para um abrigo onde Relena morou até conseguir o emprego de garçonete em um _diner _numa avenida qualquer. Estabilizada financeiramente, mudou-se para uma pensão de moças dirigida por uma senhora severa que tinha muitas regras e as exigia completamente cumpridas. A princípio, não quisera uma moça grávida, mas como a dupla de irmãs que lá morava havia acabado de ir embora, precisava de inquilinas novas para manter seu orçamento.

Por isso, por um bom tempo, Relena acabou ficando com um quarto só para si. Havia mais seis garotas da mesma faixa etária morando na casa e todas acabaram se dando muito bem e ajudando-se sempre que preciso. Elas ficaram muito curiosas sobre o estado da nova moradora e, bondosamente, encheram Relena de perguntas sobre o bebê.

O último ultrassom que fizera mostrara que esperava uma menina. Por mais que todos lhe perguntassem a todo o momento pelo nome da criança, ela decidira que só o escolheria depois de ver o bebê pela primeira vez.

Trabalhou na lanchonete até completar o oitavo mês e então suas amigas lhe disseram que lhe dariam de presente o aluguel dos próximos cinco meses, para que ela pudesse ficar em casa sem preocupação. Algumas também deram itens para o enxoval e a diretora da pensão lhe comprara alguns pacotes de fraldas.

A bondade que agora cercava Relena devia ter ficado escondida quando anos atrás se viu sozinha e forçada a vender a si própria para sobreviver. Entretanto, entendia que fora sua falta de madureza que a levara a rebaixar-se… na época, não sabia o que fazia, só julgava-se saber, terminando por ser enroscada na teia da vergonha e do orgulho que não lhe permitiram procurar por tudo o que merecia. Devia ter se esforçado mais.

Mas aquilo ela declarou como sendo passado longínquo o qual não queria revisitar nem reviver.

Deitava devagar na cama, ficando de lado, mesmo que não fosse uma posição exatamente confortável, mas naquela altura via poucas posições confortáveis para si. Gostava de fazer isso para refletir e conversar com o bebê.

Quem diria que quatro anos de existência a levariam àquele cômodo quieto, sereno e aconchegante, completamente oposto ao que planejara para seu futuro…

Contava em voz alta a seu bebê a história dela, alisando a barriga. Não ocultava o motivo de estarem juntas ali, mencionando quão especial, grande e verdadeiro fora o amor que a salvara. E mesmo que nunca mais visse Heero outra vez, sentiria prazer nesta angústia. Por que a angústia da saudade só atestava o tamanho do amor e a importância que ele lhe significava. Não abriria mão dela, não, seria sempre seu tesouro.

No tratado que elaborava sobre seus próprios erros e arrependimentos, Relena não se deprimia. Media o tamanho de sua sorte e a celebrava.

Vendo-se de repente com tempo ocioso, usou o pouco dinheiro que tinha sobrando para comprar pequenas telas. Sem pressa ou grandes expectativas, trabalhou com uma palheta limitada, experimentando com colagens, tentando registrar o presente de sua grande aventura. Pintou este quadro com uma grande porta entreaberta, representada de um modo um tanto abstrato, que pela fresta deixava entrar uma onda azul misteriosa. Gostava da água, de seu poder, sua dinâmica e versatilidade. Gostava de, de repente, comparar-se ao mar.

::::::::::

_Mamãe! –tirando as mechas de cabelo que lhe voaram para o rosto por causa da corrida, a menininha se aproximou da mulher ao telefone. –Mamãe, olha, olha meu desenho! –sacudia insistente a folha de papel.

Relena terminava de conversar com Lucretzia Noin, sua marchand, a respeito do vernissage. Era o segundo que organizavam naquele ano. Persistir valera a pena. Não que o caminho tivesse sido fácil. Mas tinha sido honesto, tinha sido fruto de seu esforço, tinha sido apegado à esperança e confiando em si própria.

Despediu-se de Noin e desligou o telefone. Olhou Milana e, sorrindo, pensou de novo em tudo que enfrentaram juntas. Só as duas.

_Deixe-me ver, Mila. –abaixou-se, apanhando o papel. –Que lindo. –e ficou correndo os olhos pelos rabiscos de giz colorido, feitos com todo o cuidado que a garotinha de cinco anos podia ter.

_Eu quero ser que nem você, mamãe. –e avisou, muito séria, os olhos faiscando.

_Ah, é? –Relena colocou uma mecha de cabelo castanho atrás da orelhinha da filha.

_Sim, seus quadros são tão bonitos… você é tão inteligente…

Relena riu:

_Obrigada, meu bem… –e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

_Aqui é eu, você e o papai. –ia apontando cada um com cuidado. –Eu tenho um papai, não tenho, mamãe?

_É claro que tem. –respondeu, suavemente, suspirando. Seu olhar ficou vazio um instante, buscando um novo foco, um que não fosse a solidão que os anos lhe trouxeram.

_As meninas na escola me chamam de esquisita porque elas nunca viram meu papai.

_Não precisa dar atenção a elas, Mila.

_Mas cadê o papai? Eu queria conhecer ele. –e soou um pouco aborrecida. Relena teria rido da carinha de esquilo com as bochechas cheias que Milana fez, mas a situação era tão deprimente, principalmente para ela que era adulta, que tinha dificuldades em aceitar os questionamentos da criança.

_Eu… não sei, Mila…

_Por quê? –os olhos dela, azuis e cristalinos, usavam de uma tenacidade que Relena já vira antes…

Meneou a cabeça enquanto Milana olhava-a, esperando, como se sentisse que Relena não gostava daquele assunto.

Não era exatamente esta a verdade. Relena só não sabia mais como explicar. Onde fora que sua vida se perdera dele? Eles haviam se separado e por mais que ela tenha lutado para reencontrá-lo, nunca conseguiu. Os telefones sempre estavam desligados, os nomes sempre estavam errados, os lugares nunca eram alcançados a tempo. A luta para reavê-lo soava como que perdida desde o começo. Tudo que Relena desejava era poder dizer a menina porque não podiam vê-lo, mas era a única resposta que não possuía embora a desejasse ardentemente.

_Qual é mesmo o nome do papai? –suspirou.

_Não lembra mais? –Relena indagou, paciente.

Milana gostava de ouvir a voz quase etérea da mãe. Era sempre tão aconchegante.

_Não… –e balançou a cabeça, desapontada consigo mesma.

_Heero.

Milana prestou muita atenção, assentiu e olhou seu desenho. Sentou-se no chão e ficou distraída com seus próprios pensamentos, procurando na sua imaginação suprir a ausência do pai. Um pai que ela nunca havia visto, mas pelo qual ansiava.

Relena sabia que não era culpa da menina… afinal de contas, durante a gravidez não pensara em outra coisa a não ser nele… era somente natural que, de alguma forma, a garotinha se ligasse a ele de forma tão estrita e estreita.

Esquivou-se para a cozinha para que a filha não a visse chorar. Sem som, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. Não falhou de amá-lo um dia sequer em sua vida. Como fora capaz, mesmo sem vê-lo? Talvez fosse uma relação doentia que criara com o passado… podia ser apenas uma covardia de não querer abrir mão das lembranças.

Mas quando olhava Milana e via tanto dele nela, não havia uma vez que seu coração não se comprimisse. Heero estava tão presente em sua vida, exatamente como quando se conheceram…

O que ele diria se soubesse que tinha uma filha? O que ele diria se, de repente, descobrisse todas as mudanças que promovera?

Relena se reabilitara completamente apenas por tê-lo conhecido. Salvação – ela insistia em definir assim o que Heero fizera por ela, mesmo que nunca tivesse sido intenção dele, mesmo que ele nem se importasse.

Em algum lugar, longe dali, Heero tinha uma vida completamente alheia à dela. Talvez tivesse encontrado outra para amar e nem desconfiasse que ainda inspirasse os quadros dela, do mesmo jeito que fizera naquela noite funesta de cinco anos atrás.

Era a forma que arranjara de alimentar sua paixão, de fazer a chama imortal aquecê-la. Suas pinturas podiam ser abstratas, mas cada uma guardava um retrato secreto de seus sentimentos e desejos. Perguntava-se se por acaso Heero os compreenderia ao vê-los, se encontraria nas pinceladas grossas e multicores a verdade dela.

::::::::::

_Chegou! –Akane entrou com um pacote grande, retangular e estreito nas mãos, chamando a atenção dos dois rapazes sentados na sala.

Heero estava na casa de seu melhor amigo, tomando uma dose de uísque, ouvindo-o falar e matando o tempo. Na verdade, toda sua vida se tornara uma grande matança do tempo. Desistira de procurar o sentido das coisas. Era inútil de qualquer jeito… se nunca mais se sentiria completo, não havia porque preocupar-se com o resto. A única coisa com que se preocupava era com aquele encontro que mudara o ritmo da sua vida e distorcido suas expectativas. Só lembrava-se de pensar naquela pessoa que surgiu e fizera tudo ficar diferente e irreversível. Uma única estrela fugaz que brilhou e caiu do céu arrastando com ela tudo o que ele tinha como certo. E por mais que tenha olhado para cima e buscado pelo rastro dela, não é assim que as estrelas funcionam. Para começar, as estrelas que vemos já estão mortas muito antes de caírem.

_Do que você está falando, amor? –Duo olhou a esposa sem entender a empolgação dela.

_O quadro! Lembra? Aquele que comprei pela internet, para colocar aqui. –e mostrou a parede vazia e preparada para receber a obra de arte.

_Ah, é mesmo… Abre, quero ver…

Akane assentiu, prontamente desfazendo o embrulho.

Comprara o quadro por indicação da amiga que fora em um vernissage e se encantara com as cores efervescentes das peças. Havia somente duas telas disponíveis para compra em uma galeria online, mas ainda assim Akane encontrou um que combinava perfeitamente consigo.

Heero, Duo e Akane pararam para apreciar a pintura na parede.

O fundo era negro e havia rajas de variadas cores quentes se projetando, nascendo dos cantos e tomando conta da escuridão. A composição era um pouco desesperada, mas imperiosa, atraindo mais atenção do que devia, como se exigisse por magia que olhassem para ela.

_Wow. –Duo queria dizer outra coisa, mas não conseguiu.

Akane riu, compreendendo-o:

_É muito melhor ao vivo. –e pensava na foto que vira no site.

Heero reservava-se a uma análise muda. O quadro evocava algo como a chama primordial, como uma descoberta proibida. Não passavam de pinceladas disformes, mas fluídas, e ainda assim transmitiam todo um conceito de busca e revelação. A escuridão se partia com uma verdade que não podia mais ser contida. De repente, sentir o calor daqueles tons era como entrar em contato com seu próprio âmago. O fazia olhar para dentro de si e concentrar no que lhe era importante a ponto de tornar-se insuportável.

_O quadro é muito bonito… Quem é o artista? –Duo interessou-se.

_Hm… o nome dela… fugiu-me agora, deixe-me ver se tem aqui na nota… –Akane foi procurar o papel, afastando-se um pouco. –Darlian… Relena Darlian. –leu, depois de uns minutos.

O nome.

Aquele nome.

Só podia ser.

Heero encarou Akane com um fito endoidecido.

_Qual o problema? –Duo podia praticamente apalpar a tensão ao redor.

Heero nunca tinha falado exatamente dela para ninguém, nem mesmo para Duo e Akane, que eram seus melhores amigos. Tinha guardado para si todos os sentimentos que Relena despertara nele e depois descuidadamente dizimara. Tudo que seus amigos e familiares sabiam é que ele tinha se desiludido completamente e preferia nem mencionar o fato, tão profunda fora essa decepção.

Apesar disso, aquela tela trouxera tudo à tona. Um quadro, justamente o que havia pedido a ela e que ainda responsabilizava por terem se afastado irremediavelmente. Relanceou a pintura na parede outra vez e terminou de beber seu copo de uísque. Akane se achegou, com o cuidado que se deve usar para aproximar-se de uma fera acuada:

_Conte, Heero, o que foi?

Ele meneou a cabeça e sentou. Não precisava dizer nada. Estava tudo naquele quadro. As cores gritavam toda a dor que ele passara.

Akane sentou com ele e juntos, encararam a pintura para escutá-la.

_Vai haver um vernissage no final da semana… mesmo que seja do outro lado do país, acho que devíamos ir. –e ela foi murmurando, como se soubesse que qualquer solução existente para a perturbação de Heero estava ligada àquela tela e a quem a pintou.

_Sim, vou comprar as passagens. –Duo não esperou mais nada para decidir.

::::::::::

O vernissage se realizava em uma galeria nova da cidade. Era cercada por um jardim e as salas tinham, na maior parte, paredes de vidro. Em si, o prédio era uma obra de arte. Havia alguns bancos no centro de um dos ambientes e Milana subiu em um e ficou de pé, olhando o movimento. De sua posição vantajosa, via quem chegava, via vários quadros, inclusive aquele que a mãe fizera com as cores que ela escolhera, e localizava rapidamente Noin ou a mãe entre os convidados.

Seus olhos azuis seguiam as pessoas passando pelos quadros expostos. Ouvia os comentários, embora prestasse pouca atenção. Eram tantas palavras que não conhecia que chateava escutá-los falando. Agachou-se e ficou um tempo estudando os sapatos, orgulhosa de quão brilhantes estes estavam. Os cabelos castanhos lisinhos insistiam em vir para o rosto durante sua observação. Ela lutava com eles inutilmente. E foi quando se ergueu que o viu entrar.

Seus lábios pequenos e perfeitamente desenhados como que por um lápis vermelho se entreabriram, tão concentrada ficara em acompanhar o homem no terno da cor do céu de chuva. Ela teve o cuidado consciente de atentar-se a cor dos cabelos dele e compará-la a dos seus. Era marrom de verdade, como a nogueira, como o chocolate. Não estava sozinho. Do lado direito, vinha outro homem que sorria muito e parecia ser bem engraçado. Milana gostou dele, embora sua atenção estivesse em dedicação exclusiva ao homem do terno nublado. Do lado esquerdo, vinha uma moça, tão esbelta quanto ela, os cabelos cor de fogo, e ela parecia mesmo crepitar enquanto sorria. Milana também gostou dela, mas gostou ainda mais de escutar a moça dizer:

_Veja, Heero, aquela é Lucretzia Noin, a marchand…

_Papai! –Milana pulou do banco.

Ninguém a escutou. O trio passou em direção de Noin, tranquilamente. Milana franziu as sobrancelhas e arrumou o cabelo de novo. Não os achava mais, só via pessoas grandes por todo lado, lhe prejudicando o campo de visão. Encheu as bochechas de contrariedade. Subiu no banco de novo. Lá, viu Noin aproximar-se com seu olhar mágico e estender a mão para a moça ruiva. Prestou bem atenção na direção de novo e pulou do banco.

_Desculpe. –pediu, desinibida, quase pisando alguém.

Provocou risos, como se era de esperar. Ela era a coisa mais graciosa daquele vernissage. O vestidinho verde-floresta fazia os cabelos achocolatados se destacarem em uma perfeita combinação cromática.

Foi atropelando quem foi preciso.

_Papai… –repetia, como se isto a fosse aproximar dele mais rápido.

Quando viu as pernas cinza de suas calças, agarrou-se nelas como um macaquinho.

_Papai! –olhou para cima, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentinhos perolados, com uma sinceridade irresistível.

_O que temos aqui? –a moça ruiva dirigiu-se a ela, quase se abaixando.

_Será que se confundiu? –o homem sorridente indagou, divertido.

Mas o homem da roupa nublada apenas olhava para Milana, prendendo-a com seu fito insistente e perfurador, extremamente magnético. Ela entreabriu os lábios de novo, perplexa.

Heero inclinou-se como pôde e estendeu as mãos para ela, erguendo-a no colo em um segundo. No mesmo nível, se encararam. Ela seguia mesmerizada pelo homem, piscando e pensando. Tocou-o no rosto de levinho com a mãozinha macia.

_Qual o seu nome, querida? –pediu, firme, mas atenciosa. A voz dele, envolvente e rouca, era tão atraente quanto seus olhos. Milana queria ouvir mais, queria que ele lhe contasse uma história bem comprida para que ela dormisse àquele som.

_Milana. –e sem nenhuma entonação, informou.

Ele assentiu. Olhou em redor, embora não percebeu Noin voltar trazendo Relena.

_Está perdida? Onde está sua mãe? –investigou.

Mas Milana não teve tempo de responder.

_Milana? Oh, meu Deus, o que você está aprontando? –e os dois escutaram uma voz doce e bem-humorada acertá-los por trás. –Milana, deixe o… –e a fala de Relena foi se desmanchando ao passo que o homem que segurava sua filha se virava para vê-la.

_Veja, mamãe! Eu achei o papai! –Milana proclamou prontamente no ápice de sua satisfação. Heero olhou-a e sorriu com os olhos, sem saber o que mais dizer. Emoções demais. A menina deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, abraçando-o.

Relena paralisou, apesar de ter começando a chorar instantaneamente. Chorava em grandes soluços, tentando sorrir, tentando parar. Milana não se preocupava em ver a forma como a mãe chorava porque sentia algo parecido em seu coraçãozinho.

Noin, Duo e Akane só conseguiam concluir o que havia com base nos cacos que possuíam da história. Porém os três sorriam e não interrompiam o fluxo, mesmo que os convidados tivessem ficado um pouco agitados.

_Heero… –Relena falou, embora sem som, porque as lágrimas lhe roubavam a voz.

Com a mão que estava livre, ele chamou Relena para perto. Fora um gesto tão simples, fora algo tão espontâneo… Relena encolheu os ombros e corou.

Milana assistia tudo com a cabeça deitada perto do pescoço dele. Nunca mais iria sair dali. Prendia-se nele como à garantia vitalícia de segurança.

Relena queria muito correr para os braços dele, tão inocente e sincera quanto Milana, queria mesmo, mas, de repente, não conseguiu. Afastou-se devagar, indo para o jardim dos fundos.

Noin a seguiu somente com seu sereno olhar violeta e depois sorriu:

_Acho que foi um choque para ela. –soou generosa, achegando-se a Heero. –Mila, venha…

_Não quero. –virou o rosto.

Heero mantinha-se imóvel e calado, olhando a criança. Não reagia, o que poderia ser estranho, mas ninguém sabia como é que estava o íntimo dele.

_Por favor, seja uma boa mocinha… mamãe e o senhor Yuy precisam conversar agora. –Noin voltou a mostrar-lhe as mãos brancas e, após deliberar um minutinho, Milana decidiu aceitar. Só que, conforme se afastava, mantinha a vista presa em Heero.

_É ela, Heero? –Duo veio para ter certeza de que Heero estava bem. –A moça que você perdeu cinco anos atrás…?

Vieram ao vernissage para comprovar, mas desde que Heero olhara o quadro, ele tivera certeza de que aquela Relena Darlian pintora só podia ser a sua Relena.

Todos os quadros ao seu redor gritavam isso… a menininha que tivera em seu colo gritara isso.

Uma filha… ele tinha uma filha com a mulher que amava. Essa percepção ocupou inteiramente sua mente por muitos instantes.

Engoliu seco e foi procurar Relena no jardim.

Agia tão naturalmente sobre tudo, às vezes surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo.

Ela estava encostada em uma parede, chorando com os olhos tampados, querendo se controlar. Ele estudou a figura dela no vestido vermelho. Não mudara nada, só ficaria mais bonita. Para ele, Relena sempre seria como ele se lembrava e seria capaz de reconhecê-la idosa, a reconheceria mesmo que se chamasse Roxane ou qualquer outro nome que escolhesse.

_Relena. –chamou, brando.

Ela descobriu os olhos, mas não os abriu.

_Relena… –sentiu em seus ouvidos. Deitou a testa no peito dele, chorando mais.

Os braços dele instintivamente a circundaram, devolvendo-lhe a velha sensação de pertencer a algum lugar por direito.

Não queriam falar nada, somente se beijar. Um beijo que precisou de anos para se realizar. Você consegue imaginar a intensidade deste beijo? Consegue sentir a urgência deste beijo? Consegue ouvir a forma como seus corações batiam?

Estava tudo ali: as cores e os calores integramente intocados pelos dias e distâncias.

_Me desculpe, Relena, se coloquei sobre você um fardo. –acanhado, Heero murmurou assim que pôde.

Ela alisou-lhe o rosto, hipnotizada.

_Está tudo bem. Eu tenho que te agradecer. Se mudei, se alcancei alguma vitória, foi graças a você.

_Não. Foi graças a você, Relena. Deixei você sozinha… foi você quem fez tudo isso acontecer.

Relena meneou a cabeça, alisando o rosto dele com as duas mãos e sorrindo.

_Você viu? Viu o quadro que pintei para você? Aquele que você me pediu? –e murmurou, corando de agitação.

Heero a encarou, inexpressivo.

_Viu a nossa obra-prima? –e insistiu, rindo e brincando com a gola do paletó dele.

Ele sorriu por fim, beijando-lhe a testa.

**Capítulo 03 – Milana**

* * *

><p><strong>Free Talk<strong>

Boa tarde!

Este é o capítulo final. TTuTT Tão bonito!

Eu nem sei descrever o prazer que tive em escrever esta história. Foram só três capítulos, mas de repente eu acreditei ter criado todo um mundo. Desculpem ter incluído a Akane de novo, eu já não sei mais escrever fics sem ela. Eu tento, mas no fim, sempre falho.

Me preocupa um pouco a coerência de tom da história, porque o final parece de repente tão distante do começo... Mas talvez tenha sido este mesmo meu objetivo: outro narrador e cinco anos passados produziram um relato diferente do que encontramos nos dois capítulos, que, na verdade, são paralelos no curso do tempo.

Sabe que quase cai na tentação de escrever um quarto capítulo?

E sabe que eu tentei de todo o jeito fazer o Heero chorar no reencontro? LOL Mas ele não chorou, danado! Não encontrei espaço para fazer ele chorar... então desculpe se por acaso ele soou meio frio, meio alheio.

A situação vivida é tão especial que deve ser difícil produzir uma reação para quem não é muito expressivo. Cada um lida com o choque de um jeito, também. O que mais me diverte, entretanto, falando nisso sobre lidar com o choque, é que a forma de Heero fazer isso dá uma ideia de que ele não ficou chocado, mas que esperava de fato tudo o que houve. Por isso que ele age tão naturalmente.

Sim, estou muito satisfeita com esta história.

Espero também que tenham gostado.

Agradeço a todas que acompanharam e mandaram reviews.

Beijos e abraços calorosos!

18.11.2011


End file.
